The apparatus of this invention relates to a handle or rung module which is adapted for installation into a mounting surface to provide a handle, hand grip or step. In many applications for example in the stacking of containers or stream lined design of vehicles such as trucks, aircraft or the like, it is desirable to include handles which are both generally flush with the surface and do not provide a breach in the surface to prevent the surface from functioning as an enclosure. Further, it is often desirable to include a handle or rung in the surface of a structure after the structure has already been constructed or fabricated. From these requirements a handle structure has been devised which by simple modification of the surface of conventional structures can be adapted and installed into the structure's surface to provide a handle and/or rung.